


Switched

by Gears112



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: AU crossovers, David - Freeform, David's afraid of heights, Gen, Goofy Drabble, Leonard - Freeform, Morris - Freeform, Morris is a grump, Scottie - Freeform, Scottie's got some pose practice in while in Morris's glue closet, and squeaks like a kitten, mephistopheles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: A quick little story idea of my version of the Player Character (David) and @LightningCloud9000's Player Character (Scottie) dealing with the other's neighbor.Much goofiness entails and I may comeback to this at a later time





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningCloud9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/gifts).



...

“Shit!” David hissed as he dodged the glue being chucked at him, scrambling up the staircase as fast and as well as one could with half of it closed off. “Morris I wasn’t even going to try and get in that basement!! I was just returning your vest!” He leapt over to a wall ledge and grunted as he landed against the wall ledge gripping tightly. “Last time I do something nice for you asshole…” David shimmied along the ledge, making his way towards the outside part of the house. David grunted before taking a peek at how high he was up. The younger man whimpered and pressed further against the wall; heights and him were not friends in the slightest. His knuckles were turning white with the death grip as he heard an unfamiliar familiar voice speak.

“How the hell did you get up there?”

“M-Morris?” David didn’t care that his voice came out more as a squeak then a sound a grown man would make. “P-Please help me down…I'm sorry I called you an asshole...please help me.”

“Morris? Who’s that?” David made a confused squeak; this was his neighbor’s house, wasn’t it?! “Look kid, I’m not in the mood for this. I’ve got to find Scottie and while you look like him…” David made a confused whine before the man sighed. “Just stay put, I’ll get a ladder…”

“Thank you…”

.

* * *

 

.

“How the hell did he get stuck like that?”

“He ran into the glue closet.” Scottie watched in surprise as his neighbor was  _ casually _ talking to another person; he had never seen this before! It almost made up for the uncomfortable position he was stuck in, covered in glue in the small room he ran into when he had spotted his neighbor.

“And Mel’s….?”

“Laughing their ass off.”

“I see.” Scottie looked and saw the scrawny looking bearded guy look at him. “Look, sorry about that, a certain  _ someone _ likes the permanent stuff.”

“It keeps the kid off my back for a while!” The man turned back.

“Mel gets him out of it, you’re just wasting money Morris!”

“Not always! Sometimes he actually makes that brat wait!” The man sighed and rolled his eyes before looking back at Scottie. 

“I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Scottie.” Jack nodded slowly before turning back to the ‘Morris’ guy. “Go see if Mel can figure out what happened, I’ll go grab the spare remover.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Huh.” The two mustached men muttered in unison as they mirrored each other’s move. Both Scottie and David exchanged looks before looking back at their neighbors.

“Dude, this is freakin’ weird…” David mumbled.

“Kinda hot though…” David looked at Scottie in horrified shock.

“What?!”

“What?” The two young adults began to bicker with each other, earning the older men’s attention. Morris sighed and shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose, while the other man, Leonard, merely chuckled.

“I swear, somedays I wonder about that kid.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Then There Were Three (Well, More Like Six)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874584) by [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room)




End file.
